My Idea of Fun
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Pete Wisdom and Kitty Pryde both find out that their idea of fun is in each other, and in what amazing places that occurs. For one in England and a night club. Get the idea! !RR! -FINISHED-
1. New Ideas

Pete Wisdom, X-men Evo Style!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: I'm feeling up to a challenge, so here it is..... My first Pete Wisdom and Kitty Pryde story, dedicated of course to melissarxy1. No doubt it's going to suck, but it's worth a shot. And yes, since I have no experience in the matter, it's going to be a one-shot.   
  
Sorry if it's going to be lame, I don't really know the personality of Pete, or the accent for that matter.   
  
Sorry for any grammer mistakes, this has been in one of my folders for the longest time, and I'm too lazy to correct it!  
  
^*^  
  
Brief Intro: Kitty has left the institute to actually have a life. Mutant and human wars are over, though the hatred towards mutants not completely vanished. She now is in England, her 2nd year of college, and she is currently single. She is 20 years old, and of course she isn't the same old shy Kitty. She's more outspoken, and a little more keen to rule breaking.   
  
^*^  
  
Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel of her car, college student Kitty Pryde, sighed impatiently. Traffic was at it's worst tonight. Though how she ever got out of her dorm to experience this problem was a miracle.  
  
"One night hassle free, all I'm asking for," she muttered annoyingly under her breath.   
  
Finally after some honks, and a few curses that were in the colorful variety, cars sped.   
  
And to her relief, Kitty arrived at her destination. The music was almost literally bouncing out of the club walls, and a huge line of people trying their best, but failing miserably to get in. She smirked to herself, /this is going to be easy/  
  
Getting out of car, she took a sharp breath, the night air hit her hard. Especially due to the fact that all she was wearing were her clubbing clothes, a dark red halter top and a black skirt that came down to mid thigh, accommodated by black leather boots that came up to just below the knee.   
  
Walking around to the side of the building, she looked around before phasing herself completely through. She smiled brightly to herself, the atmosphere of the place felt so much better than her regular conditions at the library and the classrooms.  
  
"Kat'erine Pryde I presume," a husky voice was heard nearby, "also known as Kitty." Turning, she met the gaze of very piercing blue-gray eyes. She already felt the heat he generated, and it wasn't such a bad feeling.  
  
Even under the dark lighting she knew who he was, her hobby of hacking wasn't a waste, and it didn't surprise her when he knew who she was, especially after her break in.  
  
"Pete Wisdom," she smiled coyly. It was his turn to be taken by surprise. /Just 'ow much does the bird know?/   
  
"I know yer good wit computers, but 'ow in bloody 'ell did you know that?" Pete loudly asked.   
  
Kitty glared at him, "I would just love to sit here and dazzle you of how much I know about you and your job description, but it's not going to work alright. I came here to have fun, and my idea of fun isn't you," Kitty walked away, but turned her head slightly to yell, "No matter how good looking you are."   
  
Pete stood there astounded. Astounded at the girl's knowledge of him, and her attitude. From the reports from Black Air and the reports made by him he had always expected her to be a shy girl, but by the looks of her there was much more to Kitty Pryde than met the eye.   
  
Making his way through the crowd Pete sat down at the bar, ordering a scotch, his eyes scanned the dancing crowd. Clubs weren't usually his scene, bunch of people that tried to dance, but failed horribly at it. But he needed a drink and this was the closest place available.   
  
And for the 2nd time tonight, Kitty had proved his assumptions wrong. / Damn, the bird could move/ Pete already thought she was pretty, well actually he thought she was gorgeous, but it was different when he saw her moving. Her moves were free nothing copied from anything, she was in her own world. Her every move hit the beat of the music playing, yet it wasn't like she was trying.   
  
Pete looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only one sending Kitty appreciative stares. Almost the whole male population was looking her way. Even on the dance floor guys were trying to steal a dance with her, but it was either they couldn't keep up or they were shot done. Pete smirked when he saw that the second thought was more correct.  
  
Finally though she stopped her movements, but not because she was tired. A rare slow song was playing, and since Kitty was pretty much by herself she had no partner. She made her way out of the dance floor.   
  
Though by some force Pete found himself leaving his seat to intercept Kitty. He had absolutely no idea why though, since one of the few things he couldn't do was dance, and deep in his head Pete was thinking that he was going to make a complete fool of himself. But he couldn't go back, because at that moment he was standing right in front of her.   
  
Kitty looked up to once again meet his intense stare. She looked up at him confused.  
  
"I was just wonderin' if you would like t' dance," he mumbled.   
  
Kitty smiled hesitantly, but the look on his face changed her thoughts immediately.  
  
"Sure," she accepted.   
  
  
  
She took a step and was instantly taken into his arms as he wrapped them around her small waist. She brought her hands up to hang loosely around her neck.  
  
*~*   
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
*~*  
  
Kitty laughed under her breath, Pete had just stepped on her foot for the 3rd time. / He really doesn't know how to do this.../ And he was constantly looking at his feet. Pressing herself against him, stood on her tip toes, and whispered into his ears.   
  
"Just don't think, concentrate on the music, it's really easy..."   
  
*~*   
  
And Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
*~*  
  
Pete felt bolts of electricity run through him, almost literally. Her breath on his neck, and head on his chest felt just right. Her every curve fit his wiry frame. He felt as if she was made for him to hold.   
  
*~*  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be loves suicide  
  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
*~*  
  
His dancing improved / thank goodness/ Kitty told herself. But to be honest with herself, she wasn't really thinking about that. Her mind had pretty much gone blank ever since she had asked him to dance with her. She liked him, she liked him a lot.   
  
And that was a lot to say, since she already knew about his past. Black Air...... the killings.... Dream Nails.... Kitty shuddered at those thoughts. But right now just the feeling being in his arms told her that her earlier presumptions were completely wrong.   
  
*~*  
  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof   
  
As we lie awake in my bed   
  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
  
My love is alive and not dead  
  
*~*  
  
/Stop it/ Pete mentally slapped himself. He was thinking too much about the bird. She was way to good for him, and even if he did convince himself that he liked her, why in hell would she like him?   
  
But just as he smelt the sandalwood essence from her hair, he told himself that if any guy ever passed up the opportunity of Kitty Pryde, he was either in delusion and not to mention due for an appointment at the mental institute.  
  
*~*  
  
And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
  
I'm tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said  
  
*~*  
  
Pete brought up a single hand to come up under her chin to lift it up so his and her eyes locked.  
  
"Wot' brings a X-men t' England?" he asked lightly.   
  
"The yearning for freedom and whole lot of other things," she replied softly.  
  
"Wot' other tings?"   
  
"For one a real life, life without fights, life with things such as new friends, experiences, companionship, and new loves." She smiled at the comparison of it all.   
  
Maybe this was her idea of fun.  
  
*~*  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be loves suicide  
  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
*~*  
  
Kitty looked at her watch, which was resting on Pete's shoulder. It was blinking 1:00 a.m in a dark red light. /Shoot, why me?/   
  
She looked up at him and sent him an apologetic look, "Sorry, but I got to go. You know class and stuff, plus if I stay out any later my roommate will bombard me with questions." She smiled at the thought.   
  
So she gently left Pete's embrace and gave him a quick hug, Pete so caught up in the moment didn't feel her hand slip gently into his coat pocket.  
  
So with a quick peck on the cheek, she left not even hearing Pete's soft goodbye. /Not so fast/ Pete thought to himself. Making his way out of the dance floor, he just caught sight of Kitty's leg phasing out of the club.   
  
"Damn..." He sighed to himself, knowing now that he would never catch up her. / Well Wisdom you lost your chance. /  
  
About to go drown in pools of liquor, Pete reached into his pockets to get some spare change. Though instead of something green, he found a pink slip of paper with some rushed handwriting on it.   
  
Pete smiled.   
  
Thought you'd never see me again.... I'm not that stupid Wisdom. 659-9804... You should know what that is, ask for Kitty Pryde. No one else has the name. Remember you owe me another dance. This time you lead.   
  
  
  
Kitty   
  
Pete smile to himself. He found a great girl, and all because he couldn't find a good pub, couldn't dance, and without his knowing his own record. This was certainly his idea of fun.........  
  
*~*  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
*~*  
  
How'd you like it.... Well, I won't think too negatively it was my first Pete Wisdom story. You gotta give me some credit here.   
  
And the same saying over and over, Please (polite here) Review......   
  
Oh yeah I also don't own the song, nor the characters. 


	2. Toneless and Perky

Author's Note: My dear little niece has just bought a brand new computer game. She's staying with us for awhile, and well she has just stolen my lap-top. So I am stuck with this boring old slow computer, my dad's. All my saved stories are on there, and guess what?? The girl doesn't even want me to take the tiniest second just to transfer at least one of them!! Uhh.... Oh well, at least there's Internet on this!  
  
Sorry for the rambling!!  
  
I really didn't expect to continue this. I guess, but since the stories I was working on I don't have for the moment, and this was just here in my brain, may as well type it out. So now it's here for your reading enjoyment.  
  
melissarxy1: Here, I told you I would do it one of these days, and once again it's dedicated to you!! Because you are a great writer!!  
  
But I do apologize for this chapter, I'm just did it for fun! Not really making the biggest effort.....   
  
And thanx going out to everyone that reviewed chapter one, please do so again!  
  
XxxxxxxxxX  
  
"Hello Middletown College this Denise Williams speaking. How may I help you," the voice heard sounded utterly toneless, and much like a recording.   
  
/Or do recordin's have more liveliness?/ Pete Wisdom wondered to himself.   
  
"Yeah, umm.... does a girl by the name of Kitty Pryde live there?"   
  
"Hold please."  
  
Pete didn't know why on earth he had decided to call Kitty back? He had pretty much whole-heartedly admitted that he did like her, and that she liked him, too. Why else would she have given him that note?  
  
There was just a nagging thought in the back of his head that told him it wouldn't work out.   
  
She was an X-men, a do-gooder. Sure she got into the club like that, using her ability and all, but she was still way too perfect for him. She went to college, and got good grades.   
  
/Probably even has her own study group/  
  
And he on the other hand, he was Pete Wisdom. He drank, he smoke, he was rude, and he had worked for an agency that had no respect for human life.   
  
Of course that part of him was over, but the past never leaves you.  
  
And once Kitty really got the whole picture of him she would leave him, just like everyone else had.   
  
/This phone call was worthless/ Pete muttered to himself silently. He reached forward to hang it up, when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Kitty Pryde speaking........... Hello??"  
  
Pete listened for just a bit more, without saying a word. The sound of her voice sounded much more better than that of the one that answered the phone. Her voice contained warmth, happiness, and many more heavenly things.   
  
Her voice quickly reminded him of their dance, actually the more of the way she danced, and how he just stepped on her feet. But nonetheless he still could picture her face, her angelic face.  
  
The doubt had lessoned.   
  
"Excuse me!! It's kind of rude to call, and not speak," her voice was annoyed.   
  
"Er.... Sorry Pyrde. Got distracted. Remember me."   
  
Pete couldn't almost just sense that she was smiling right now, and he couldn't help but do so as well.   
  
"Pete!!!! You actually called. Though I could definitely hit you right now!!"  
  
"Wot did I do??"   
  
"It's been two weeks since I gave you that number. I can probably understand 1 and all. But two weeks!! Seriously, do you know how many guys would have wanted what I gave you!!" her voice sounded somewhat angry, but he could sense the teasing with her last words.   
  
"Sorry luv. 'ow 'bout I make it up t' you over dinner?" He was actually asking her out, but just to add some humor he added, "Pryde, do ya know 'ow many birds would have wanted 'at offer?"  
  
She laughed. He had caused that laughter.   
  
He heard another sigh.  
  
/Was 'at a good sign??/ he wondered to himself.   
  
"Umm.... I would love to and all seriously, but I'm kind of busy. You know school and all," the disappointment was obvious.  
  
The whole study group thought instantly entering his mind once more.   
  
"Are ya sure this isn't just an excuse of not wanting t' go t' dinner, luv?"  
  
"Pete... You know I wouldn't do that. I would love to go out with you, but it's finals weeks."   
  
"Tonight Kit. 'at's all I'm asking fer, just to relieve your stress. You'll pass anyway being the genius and all 'at ya are."   
  
There was silence on the line for a bit. She was thinking about it.  
  
"Well, I guess I have been studying a little bit too much. There isn't anything going on tonight, no meetings, no projects, or papers due so umm..... Sure. Pick me up around....?"   
  
"7:30 sounds good to you?"  
  
"Perfect. You know where the college is at, right?"   
  
"This me town, luv."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get lost. So I'll see tonight."  
  
"Right, and if your lucky you'll be seeing me in the morning too."  
  
She rolled her eyes, she could almost sense his leer.   
  
"I'm think studying for a biology test-"   
  
"Sorry.... Anyway see you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Wait Kitty."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Elegant tonight, but don't ferget to look sexy."  
  
"Men.... Fine... Bye Pete."  
  
"Bye Pryde."  
  
~click~  
  
Pete was lucky enough to hang the phone when he did, because Kitty's gleeful screams reached her entire dorm just a little too loudly.  
  
~^~  
  
7:30 P.M.   
  
~buzz-buzz~  
  
The sound rang through his ears as Pete pressed the button to the intercom system.   
  
"Good Evening. Middletown College this Denise Williams speaking. How may I help you."   
  
Pete stood there gaping at the speaking box, the voice heard. It was the same drone, toneless voice from the morning.   
  
"Kitty Pryde," he managed to sputter out.   
  
Some faint shuffling was heard.   
  
"So yer Pete Wisdom," another voice rang through the intercom.   
  
This time the voice was much like Kitty's, except much more perky.  
  
"Yeah," he told the box.  
  
"Well, ya better take good care of her tonight. Kitty has many friends. Many loyal friends. Understand?" her voice, still perky, had an edge of steel in it.  
  
"Okay," Pete was about to say something rude, but then again these were Kitty's roommates.   
  
"Anyway your in fer a treat. Kitty doesn't usually dress up like she did tonight, practically the whole school fixed her-"  
  
"Katrina!!!!" Kitty's voice was heard yelling at the over-perky one. The next few comments were muffled, but he could understand fairly well.   
  
"What?? I was just having a conversation with him."  
  
"Uhh.... you know that isn't your job. You got fired from it. Where's Denise?"  
  
"Bathroom break."  
  
"Nevermind," the clear voice of Kitty was now directed to him, "Hello Pete. Sorry about that! Katrina, just tends to BUTT in. I'll be done in a second."  
  
"Sure luv," he said perplexed. He had just experience one of the weirdest conversation of his life.   
  
"Bye Kitty," a chorus of girls voices echoed through the intercom.   
  
"Bye guys."  
  
/This is some weird place/  
  
*!*  
  
After a few moments of waiting Pete finally saw the door handle turn.   
  
"Hey Pete!!"   
  
The next thing Pete saw caught his breath for that brief moment, and he just continued to gape.  
  
~*~  
  
There you have it!! I know I shouldn't even post this until any of my other stories are done, but oh well!! And besides there probably is only going to one more chapter, so writing some more on this won't hurt anybody, right???  
  
Apologizes for the accents, and the characteristic of Pete.   
  
Please review!!! 


	3. Flying without Wings

Thank you guys for your reviews!!! I just loved reading them!!  
  
Kitty Pryde2~ Always looking forward to your reviews, and I'll be sure to take your word for it.  
  
melissarxy1~ Are you telling the truth?? Me, one of your favorites!! But just to tell you, you are definitely one my favorites!!  
  
Tigeress Moon~ Here's your answer. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
pyroluver~ Thanks!! And here's your update!!  
  
Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro~ Katrina is funny in her overly perky ways. Thanks for your double review!!  
  
And thanks to those who somehow missed, wouldn't be the first time.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Author's Happy Note: This is the final chapter!!! And guess what this will be the first story that I actually finished!! I know, I know.... 3 chapters isn't that much of a story, but hey!! I actually finished it, and the feeling is kind of different from when you finish a one-shot. It's a happy feeling, and I hope your happy too when you read it.  
  
I had fun!!!  
  
**~**Chapter 3**~**   
  
  
  
Kitty stood there at the door just smiling happily.  
  
And Pete, well, he didn't really know what expression he had on for Kitty was the only thing on his mind at the moment.   
  
She was standing there at the entrance way in an elegant white dress flowing to her knees, with satin sparkles in it dazzling his eyes. She had a white shawl wrapped around her arms, and then resting around her shoulders. Her hair was down, and was curled to show off it's soft features. There were miniature white roses stuck into the top of it where small braids were done.   
  
There was no make-up visible, except for a light cream colored blush and clear lip gloss.   
  
Pete really didn't see the need for it.  
  
"Ya look amazing. Almost heaven sent," he managed to sputter out.   
  
Her grin widened.   
  
"You don't look too bad yourself. A tux, it surprises me," she blushed as he continued to stare at her, "in a good way."  
  
"I guess yer roommates weren't lyin'."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Sorry about that. They're great people, really. Helped me out a lot here. They just tend to get highly nosy, especially Katrina. You know the one that you were talking to, overly perky."  
  
Pete chuckled at her description, it sounded perfect to him.   
  
"She was interestin'. Not at all like the one 'at answered the phone. Does she always talk like 'at?"  
  
"Oh Denise! Umm... yeah pretty much. But she's a great listener. She won't judge you, she's just there to comfort. But yeah her voicing skills need just a little bit of work. But on the bright side that's the reason she got her job for this long, you know the intercom thing. Katrina, got fired the first day. Lot of complaints, especially when guys called."   
  
"Yea'. Interestin' bunch. So why don't we go now! Didn't plan fer the night t' be spent on yer porch."  
  
"Lead the way Wisdom."  
  
He took her hand in his, intertwining them tightly, which caused Kitty to blush, and then led her to his car for his planned evening.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Dinner was absolutely great," Kitty gushed out as they walked together to his car.   
  
They had just eaten at La' Cray, one of the most elegant restaurants in England. Accommodated with candle lights, roses, and a delicious dinner, Kitty thought that not one thing could top this great night.  
  
"Glad ya liked it, luv. But 'ere is still a bit more things 'at I wanted t' do you with ya t'night," he stated.   
  
"And those things are??"  
  
"This fer one...." he murmured huskily  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, yet gently. He bent down, about a inch away from her lips, and simply waited. Just feeling her hot breath on his skin made him want to just plunge into her, but it was her choice.   
  
Kitty smiled as she reached forward that last bit to end up with a kiss.   
  
The kiss intensified to their playful passion, when finally Pete pulled away.  
  
"Damn, Kit," he whispered into her ear.   
  
She blushed.  
  
"Come on luv, 'ere is still one more thing on the agenda."  
  
**~**  
  
"Where in the world are we going?" Kitty questioned. She was being ever so careful not to tear her dress.  
  
The two were walking on a dark path in what seemed as a never-ending trail of trees and bugs to Kitty.   
  
"Jest a little bit ferther."   
  
After about 5 more minutes of walking, and heard complaints from Kitty they finally arrived at their destination.   
  
And for the second time tonight one person had the breath taken out of them, but this time it wasn't Pete.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered.   
  
In front of them was a small clearing just covered with green grass, that kind that you loved to smell at the dawn of morning. There was a pathway of candles leading up to a circled clean patch of grass, and a small boom-box was perched right on the side.   
  
It wasn't something big, but it was sweet and magical all the same.  
  
"It's not much, but-"  
  
"It's more than I could have imagine," she told him truthfully effectively cutting him off from un-praising himself.   
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, come on, luv. I owe ya a dance, and as I recall I lead."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"That is just it... that's just it."  
  
He grabbed her arm gently, and led her to the small clearing. He clicked the play button on the boom-box, and the song Flying Without Wings started to play.  
  
"May I 'ave this dance?" Pete asked her, even bowing a bit just to add the affect.   
  
"I would love to." She curtsied with a huge grin on her face.  
  
He instantly took her into his arms, and she wrapped her arms securely around his neck just as she had the first time they met.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
  
One thing that makes it all complete  
  
You find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You know what?" Kitty lifted her head to ask him.  
  
"Wot?"   
  
"I never knew you could be this sweet. No offense, I always thought you'd be this rude insensitive jerk. But I guess you went, and proved me wrong."  
  
"Rude. Insensitive. A jerk. Those words are some of things 'at can describe me perfectly. But, Kit, when I'm with ya it's all different."  
  
"Why is it different with me?" she asked cutely, tilting her head to the side just waiting for his answer.   
  
"It's cause I want ya," he said leering down on her.  
  
She blushed, and buried her head into his shirt from embarrassment.   
  
He smiled once more.  
  
**~**  
  
Some find it in the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lover's eye  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings?  
  
When you found that special thing..  
  
Your flying without wings  
  
**~**  
  
"Pete."  
  
She lifted her head again.  
  
"It's different with you too," she murmured while thinking back about her relationship with Lance.   
  
He looked down at her surprised with that one comment.  
  
"'ow?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the fact, that I know what you have done, in the past. Yet, I still want to be you even after knowing. Another thing is that I just met you, and yet it seems that I've known you for about the longest time. And that just feels right."  
  
He knew that she probably didn't know what her words had done to him, but he knew.  
  
And that helped a lot.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Some find it shared in every morning  
  
Some in their solitary lives  
  
You find it in the words of others  
  
A simple line can make you laugh...  
  
Or cry....  
  
~~*~~  
  
She rested her head soundly on his chest, and just listened to the tender sound of his heartbeat.  
  
The two of them happily swaying to the music. Satisfied with the simple dance they shared.   
  
Not needing anything else in the world.  
  
But each other.  
  
**~**  
  
You find it in the deepest friendships  
  
The kind you cherish all your lives  
  
And when you know how much that means  
  
You found that special thing  
  
Your flying without wings  
  
**~**  
  
"You're a great person. You know that?" Kitty told him.  
  
Pete snorted at that comment, "Don't lie, Kit. It isn't nice."  
  
"Shut up. I'm serious. You made it this far Pete, and your still surviving."  
  
"Yea, I guess, but it hasn't been easy. I woke up almost every night, just askin' meself, 'ow could I have done it? But somehow I managed."  
  
"But it's different now."   
  
"Just 'ow?" He wondered what her answer was.   
  
"Now, you got me."   
  
~~*~~  
  
So Impossible..... As it may seem  
  
You've got to fight for every dream  
  
'Cause who's to know which one you let go  
  
Would have made you complete  
  
~~*~~  
  
Pete wondered about her last comment.  
  
Though how impossible it seemed to him how it could've been true? He knew that she meant it.  
  
Because people like Kitty Pyrde don't lie when it comes to things like that.  
  
They would hurt too many people if so.  
  
And once again people like Kitty Pryde don't hurt people....  
  
/They care about..../  
  
**~**  
  
Well for me.. It's waking up beside you  
  
To watch the sun rise on your face  
  
To know that I can say I love you  
  
At any given time or place  
  
**~**  
  
Pete strictly told himself that somehow he would return her favor.   
  
"Ya 'ave a great life, Kit. Mutant or not."  
  
"It's not that great."  
  
"But it's still somethin' better than mine. But even though as great as it is, any problem ya got. Ya know where t' find me, or if ya jest want me in any given way. Feel free t' do so..." She looked up at that comment to see him raise his eyes suggestively.  
  
"Even though you are a pig. I'll take your words for truth."  
  
"Always can.... Always can."  
  
~~*~~  
  
It's little things that only I know  
  
Those are the things that make you mine  
  
And it's like flying without wings  
  
'Cause your my special thing  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
~~*~~  
  
Pete brought a finger up to cup her soft and warm cheek.  
  
"Pete," she whispered.  
  
"I'm here," he said, in both a term for now, and in a promise.  
  
Holding her to him, he brought himself down to her.  
  
And in leaning that last bit up, Kitty ended the night with that sweet kiss.   
  
Something that they would never forget.   
  
**~**  
  
You're the place my life begins  
  
And you'll be where it ends  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
And that's the joy you bring  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
And that is the end.......   
  
Not to the relationship....  
  
Not to me writing about the relationship....  
  
Not to you thinking about them...  
  
Just the end to this chapter.....  
  
Or story.....  
  
Of their lives..... 


End file.
